Yugioh! DE - Episode 157
Beware Red Eyes Synopsis Having been passive during the Genex tournament, when Clarissa finally gets duelists to challenge her, she is fast and relentless. Summary Avalon is shown ruminating in his room about the duel between Marlon and Cameron. While he is infuriated Marlon lost, he ultimately doesn't care because the boy was merely a pawn. Rather, he's angry Cameron did not use his Genex cards at all. He wonders if Cameron anticipated his schemes, but quickly shelves the thought. Avalon admits the envoys have already figured out his true goals, but that doesn't mean they should have the tools to outsmart him. Avalon calms himself and tells himself that he needs to believe use of the Beast cards was a one time thing for Cameron. Secret Morning Meeting Early in the morning, Clarissa eats breakfast alone outside in a secluded area overlooking the beach with her food. As she eats, Father Vin arrives and sits next to her. Clarissa says that usually he calls his students into his office for a meeting. Father Vin says it's been stuffy in there, and every once and a while, a change of scenery is nice. Clarissa says she knows about Vin's loss to Raymond, so it means he's been alleviated from Avalon's influence. Father Vin says he is fully aware of everything that has happened since his unwilling alliance with his old friend, and he apologizes for all he's done. Clarissa is quick to forgive him, but asks why he asked him to meet her. Vin explains that Avalon is certain to accelerate his plans so he needs her to take a more active role in the Genex tournament. Clarissa says that Vin doesn't have powers or a connection to the Spirit World, but he must still know only one of the Duel Terminal Envoys can stop Avalon. Vin says that is correct, but Clarissa still has significant power to eliminate those within the Society of Light from the tournament. Vin recognizes that Clarissa's dueling doesn't facilitate "healing" but eliminating the right students will allow Cameron and his friends to reach Avalon much more quickly and safely. Clarissa understands that she needs to target the students but asks about the professional duelists. Vin says that though the professionals are extremely talented, there are a handful of students that Avalon keeps closest to himself that are plenty capable of defeating professionals and spreading Avalon's agenda. Clarissa identifies them: Lafayette, Maya, and Maribel. Clarissa chuckles saying that of those four Maribel was just recently promoted to Ra, and now she's proven stronger than most Obelisks. Clarissa agrees to take a more active role in the tournament, but explicitly states that Cameron and his friends must take down those four "knights" themselves. Vin agrees to that stipulation. He leaves to let Clarissa enjoy the rest of her lunch. When Vin is gone, Clarissa recognizes two wildcards in Avalon's hand that could turn everything into his favor despite losing valuable pieces. One of them is missing but can return at any moment. The other is fighting the darkness of the light in a losing battle. Soon after looming on the subject, Clarissa has her first duel of the day before classes begin, winning the the power of "Red-Eyes Burn." Breakfast Club After his duel with Marlon, Cameron is shown in a much more chipper mood at the lunch table. Cole finds it odd, considering that Cameron does not smile often. Cameron says he got his friend back. Kyle finds the table and wants to hear all about Marlon and Cameron's duel. Cameron says he won using Marlon's old Beast cards. During the duel, they let all their feelings out and found a new understanding to their friendship. Shy is curious as to why Cameron used Marlon's old Deck. Cameron explains that Marlon believes the deck makes the duelist, but Cameron wanted to prove that Marlon's Deck was perfectly strong as is. Cameron admits to tweaking it to fit his patient dueling style. Cole finds it extremely amusing Cameron managed to beat Obelisk White's best duelist with cards that aren't even his. Cameron defends the deck, saying he saw Marlon duel with it their entire freshman year, so he knows its mechanics. More importantly, his patient dueling style is a direct counter to Marlon's all-out aggression. Kyle thinks its sad Marlon is out of the tournament, but Cameron says he's still very much in it. Cameron explains a slight loophole in the rules that make duelists bargain all of their Genex Medallions in each duel. In truth, they can only bargain as much as the person with the least amount of medallions. Cameron says Marlon had dozens more medallions than him, so when he lost, he was still in the tournament. However, all Cameron truly cares about is Marlon being freed from the Light of Destruction. Shy asks if Marlon and Cameron are best friends now. Cole asks if she's jealous, earning him a glare from the Ice Barrier Envoy. Cameron admits that he's not going to simply forget everything Marlon has said or done. He admits there are a lot of wounds between them, but he's certain they can be as close as they were before. The conversation then turns to Kyle asking Cole about the conversation he had with Forrest. Cole blushes, quickly becoming uneasy. As they speak, Marlon is shown packing his belongings in the Obelisk White dorms. When he's done, he removes his elite white jacket and leaves it on his bed as he walks out of the room and soon out of the dorms all together before looking into the rising sun with a smile. Marlon muses that he hopes Lucy and the others will take him back. Clarissa's Second Duel The school day continues to progress as normal, and Genex Tournament duels proceed with the professional duelists making bold statements against the academy students with their performance. During lunchtime, Clarissa is soon shown in her second duel of the day. She begins against her fellow classmate Elijah Mendel, who is also a member of the Society of Light. She's challenged him, so he's allowed to go first. A small audience is there to enjoy the duel. Elijah insists her has a plan to stop Clarissa's powerful Red-Eyes cards. He first summons "Des Wombat" who will prevent him from taking Effect Damage. He activates "Nightmare Steel Cage" to prevent either player from attacking for two turns. Elijah then activates Continuous Spell: "Dark Snake Syndrome" that will inflict 200 damage to both players during each of his Standby Phases, and the damage doubles each turn. He sets one card to end his turn. Clarissa breaks down Elijah's strategy to use constant effect damage and prevent her from attacking. In addition, he stops her use of inflicting effect damage as well. Clarissa accurately guesses that Elijah's set Spell/Trap is another card meant to stop her from attacking. Clarissa draws and tells Elijah that while his strategy is good, all she needs is one card to turn the duel into her favor. Clarissa reveals she has the right card already in her hand. Clarissa activates "Book of Moon" to force "Des Wombat" into facedown Defense Position to Elijah's shock and ire, meaning he's not protected from effect damage. Elijah points out to himself that he's at least protected from Clarissa's attacks. Clarissa continues her turns with "Red-Eyes Fusion" to mill "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Genesis Dragon" from her Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" in Attack Position. Clarissa cannot summon other monsters this turn and "Comet Dragon's" name is treated as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon." Clarissa activates "Meteor Black Comet Dragon's" effect to mill "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage equal to half its ATK. Elijah takes 1200 damage. Clarissa then activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "MBCD" whose name is treated as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and inflict damage equal to its ATK. Elijah takes 3500 damage, and Clarissa wins the duel in a FTK to Elijah's utter shock. Elijah concedes his Genex Medallion in disappointment before shaking Clarissa's hand. Emil is shown having watched the duel and very impressed with Clarissa's ability. Clarissa notes that she's never really talked to the incoming professor and asks if he wants a duel as well. Emil declines, seeing that Clarissa is clearly taking down Society of Light members and will not interfere. Clarissa says he'd only interfere if he beat her. Emil says he can tell her abilities are all about fire as well and admits that her firepower is greater than his. Emil asks if the other envoys know. Clarissa says they do not, but it's not particularly a secret. She simply has not spoken to them recently. Emil shrugs and simply wishes Clarissa the best of luck in the tournament. As the bell rings, he does then advise her to get to class. Clarissa's Fifth Duel After classes end, Cameron and the others express their need to make time for their daily duel before they are forced to duel each other. Before they can finish packing up, a voice calls out to the classroom, saying the Student Council President is in the midst of her fifth duel of the day. Cameron and his friends quickly realize they are talking about Clarissa. They all go out to see Clarissa having just won defeated an opponent before a large outdoor crowd. Kyle asks a fellow onlooker how many duels Clarissa has had today, and he says that she's just won her fourth. Shy is surprised Clarissa has so much energy to keep competing, knowing how much a duel takes out of her. Cole is teaming with jealousy since they all agreed by pact to limit themselves to one duel a day while Clarissa is dueling everyone she can. Cameron looks up Clarissa's performance on the school website and sees that she's only been taking on members of the Society of Light. Upon seeing Cameron and the envoys, Clarissa waves at them with a smile. Clarissa's next challenger beckons, and she introduces herself as Monica Bates. Clarissa recognizes her as a her classmate and once an Obelisk Blue before she changed forms. Monica says she isn't here to reminisce but crush the Student Council President. Clarissa says many have tried, and very few have succeeded. She accepts the challenge, and the duel begins. Clarissa goes first. She Normal Summons "Black Stone of Legend" and immediately uses its effect to send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Deck in Attack Position. She sets three cards and ends her turn. Cole says it's never a surprise to see Clarissa bring high-powered monsters as soon as the duel begins. On the field, Monica knows Clarissa is one to win matches quickly and ruthlessly, so she'll have to win by being more ruthless. Monica activates Ritual Spell: "End of the World" discarding "Cosmo Queen" to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" in Attack Position. Monica sets two cards and equips "Ruin" with "Mage Power." The fairy of destruction is bathed in phenomenal power, which increasing her ATK/DEF by 500 for every Spell/Trap she controls, and she controls 3. "Ruin" gains 1500 ATK/DEF giving her 3800 ATK and 3500 DEF. Monica has "Ruin" attack and destroy "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Because a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster was destroyed by battle, Clarissa activates "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon" in her hand, allowing her to Special Summon it in Defense Position as well as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Monica explains "Ruin" has her own powerful effect as well. Upon destroying a monster by battle, "Ruin" can attack again, and she destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" a second time. At the start of Clarissa's turn, Monica activates Continuous Trap: "Birthright" to Special Summon a Normal Monster from her Graveyard in Attack Position, and she Special Summons "Cosmo Queen" in Attack Position. Clarissa also activates her own copy of "Birthright" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Graveyard. Clarissa releases "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" from her hand in Attack Position. "REDD" gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in her Graveyard, and there are currently 2, giving it 3000 ATK. Clarissa activates "Flying Dragon Whirl" to send 4 Dragon monsters from her Deck to her GY and then increase "REDD's" ATK by 300 for each. "REDD" gains an additional 300 for each by its own effect. The incredible dragon now possesses 5400 ATK. Monica is briefly stunned, but she has cards to play and is certain to survive the turn. Clarissa promises she will not. The Student Council President activates "Red-Eyes Fang with Chain" equipping the trap to "REDD" and allowing it to attack twice this turn. "REDD" attacks and destroys "Ruin" and "Cosmo Queen" with one vicious stream of fire that reduces Monica's LP to 0. A OTK is all that's needed to eliminate Monica from the Genex Tournament and dwindle the Society of Light's influence by one more person. Aftermath When the duel ends, Cameron marches over to Clarissa and asks her away with his friends. Tired, Clarissa agrees, but first she thanks the crowd for coming to watch her duel. When alone with Cameron and his friends, Clarissa notes that Cameron seems upset. Cameron shares he isn't upset but concerned, knowing the cost of losing to a member of the Society of Light. Clarissa is sarcastically offended by Cameron's concern. She has taken note of her opponents, and none of them were influenced by overwhelming evil power. Shy is confused, and Clarissa begins to clarify. While they are all under Avalon's influence, Avalon chooses how much influence he has over the duelist. The more influence Avalon projects, the more the light's power surfaces the darkness of the individual. Cole begins to reason that if Avalon doesn't influence the duelist, even if Clarissa were to lose, she would not be put on the light's trap. Clarissa says that is correct. Kyle questions why Avalon would not add more power to control her. Clarissa answers that for someone of her power as both a duelist and a psychic, Avalon would need a far more formidable opponent to capture her under the power of the Light of Destruction. As of now, Clarissa insinuates the same would apply to them now. Cameron realizes that is why Avalon targeted them early in his schemes. It was because their complete understanding of their power and status as envoys was infantile. They were most vulnerable and that's why Avalon tried to take control of them as soon as possible. Clarissa says Avalon trie extra hard to take down Cameron, hence the high pressure survival duels. Cole accepts that Cameron is their tether, and if he were to fall, they wouldn't stand a chance against Avalon. Clarissa corrects him to say that their chances of winning would just fall astronomically. Cameron asks why Clarissa is putting so much energy into taking down Society members, and Clarissa reports on the request of Father Vin. She says that she cannot directly free people from the Light of Destruction, but she can eliminate players from the tournament. While Avalon cannot take control of her with his basic minions, he can still exude the right amount of influence on them to have them project the Light of Destruction on the professional duelists to take control of them. It should go without saying that Avalon's power increases with more people under his influence. The envoys think that is a brilliant idea. Jessica begins to speak up, and Clarissa slightly scares Jessica with her sudden glare. Jessica brings the conversation back to Clarissa saying someone of her power could not be influenced by most of Avalon's Society of Light members. She asks which of them are, and Clarissa notes that she really doesn't need to answer that since the four of them already know. Cole, Cameron, and Shy all groan with an eye-roll while Kyle is a little lost. Cole says Avalon's strategy hasn't changed. He's simply raised the stakes with tougher opponents. Shy tells Kyle that Avalon intends to use their friends against them: Lafayette, Maya, and Maribel. Cameron says that Marlon would be included, but he's been "liberated," so he wonders who the fourth enemy is. Meanwhile, a private jet lands on Duel Academy. When the doors, open, Connor Disoto steps out. Featured Duels Clarissa Meyer vs. Obelisk White Student Clarissa has 3200 LP and one card in her hand. She controls "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in Attack Position, equipped with "Dragon Nails" (2400 > 3000/2000). She controls one set Spell/Trap. The Obelisk White Student has 1400 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (2800/2900) in Attack Position, equipped with "Mirror of Yata". He controls Continuous Spell: "Spring of Rebirth" The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Turn ???: Obelisk White Student Obelisk White activates "Spritualism" to force "Dragon Nails" back to Clarissa's hand thus turning "REBD's" stats to normal. "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" attacks and destroys "REBD" (Clarissa 3200 > 2800). Clarissa activates "Red-Eyes Burn" to inflict damage to both players equal to "REBD's" original ATK (Clarissa 2800 > 400; Obelisk White Student 1400 > 0). Clarissa wins Clarissa Meyer vs. Elijah Mendel Turn 1: Elijah Elijah Normal Summons "Des Wombat" (1600/0), who will prevent him from taking Effect Damage. He activates "Nightmare Steel Cage" to prevent either player from attacking for two turns. Elijah activates Continuous Spell: "Dark Snake Syndrome" that will inflict 200 damage to both players during each of his Standby Phases, and the damage doubles each turn. He sets one card. Turn 2: Clarissa Clarissa activates "Book of Moon" to force "Des Wombat" into facedown Defense Position. She "Red-Eyes Fusion" to mill "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Genesis Dragon" from her Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. Clarissa cannot summon other monsters this turn and "Comet Dragon's" name is treated as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon." Clarissa activates "Meteor Black Comet Dragon's" effect to mill "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Elijah 4000 > 2800). Clarissa activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "MBCD" whose name is treated as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and inflict damage equal to its ATK (Elijah 2800 > 0). Clarissa wins Clarissa Meyer vs. Monica Bates Turn 1: Clarissa Clarissa Normal Summons "Black Stone of Legend" and uses its effect to sacrifice itself and Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Deck in Attack Position. She sets three cards. Turn 2: Monica Monica activates Ritual Spell: "End of the World" discarding "Cosmo Queen" to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" (2300/2000) in Attack Position. Monica sets two cards and equips "Ruin" with "Mage Power," increasing its ATK/DEF by 500 for every Spell/Trap she controls, and she controls 3 (2300/2000 > 3800/3500). "Ruin" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Clarissa 4000 > 2600). Because a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster was destroyed by battle, Clarissa activates "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon" (1700/1600) in her hand, allowing her to Special Summon it in Defense Position as well as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Graveyard in Defense Position as well. Upon destroyed a monster by battle, "Ruin" can attack again, and it attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon." Turn 3: Clarissa Monica activates Continuous Trap: "Birthright" Special Summon a Normal Monster from her GY in Attack Position, and she Special Summons "Cosmo Queen" (2950/2400) in Attack Position. Clarissa activates Continuous Trap: "Birthright" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa releases "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. "REDD" gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in her GY (2400 > 3000/2000). Clarissa activates "Flying Dragon Whirl" to send the 4 Dragon monsters from her Deck to her GY and then increase "REDD's" ATK by 300 for each. "REDD" gains an additional 300 for each by its own effect (3000 > 5400/2000). Clarissa activates "Red-Eyes Fang with Chain" equipping the trap to "REDD" and allowing it to attack twice this turn. "REDD" attacks and destroys "Ruin" and "Cosmo Queen" (Monica 4000 > 2400 > 0). Clarissa wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Raymond's Duels